


Take a chance, don't worry I'll catch you

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses Malik, M/M, pining!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had been watching Zayn for years.</p><p>Okay no. That sounded way too stalker-ish.</p><p>Liam had been admiring Zayn from a distance for almost four years now, but he could never pluck up the courage to do anything about it, no matter HOW MUCH Louis and Niall pestered him. Liam didn't want to ruin what basic sort of, kinda friendship that he and Zayn had formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a chance, don't worry I'll catch you

  
  
Liam had been watching Zayn for years.  
  
Okay no. That sounded way too stalker-ish.  
  
Liam had been admiring Zayn from a distance for almost four years now, but he could never pluck up the courage to do anything about it, no matter _how much_ Louis and Niall pestered him. Liam didn't want to ruin what basic sort of, kinda friendship that he and Zayn had formed.  
  
After Zayn had had that terrible fall in PE, Liam was the one who had had to take him to the nurse. Liam was the one who had been there to hear about his broken leg. Liam was the one who Zayn had let out all his frustration to that day because it meant no football for a while.  
  
So since then, not four months ago, Zayn had been offering him small smiles in the hallways and acknowledging glances in town.  
  
That was Liam lived for. At least Zayn knew he existed now.  
  
Waking up every morning, he hoped that Zayn would be at school, just so he could see the tiny quirk of his lips aimed in his direction or the slight nod of the perfect hair.  
  
Truth be told, Liam was far more than just admiring Zayn.  
  
Liam was just a little bit in love with the boy with the eyes of pure melted gold, framed by thick dark, almost feminine eyelashes that brought out the warmth of the orbs they framed. The boy with the full pink lips that just begged to be kissed. The boy who had the irresistible jaw line and the gazillion tattoos.  
  
But his favourite thing about Zayn was how expressive his eyes actually were. How, if he was happy, they would sparkle with life, crinkling at the corners when he grinned. Or how if Zayn was having an all-out bad day, the gold would dull to a unpolished bronze brown colour that made it look like they were filled with tears. How they just…changed in the light. It was the eyes that Liam fell in love with first.  
  
One thing Liam couldn't handle _at all_ was an unhappy Zayn Malik. Not just because his sad face just wanted to make you cry and hug him till the next century, but because a sad Zayn meant severely bitten lips and fringe down, puppy eyes and _glasses_.  
  
Glasses and Zayn Malik were a dangerous combination as Liam had learnt early on. Those two together in any combination meant a complete unravelling of Liam's self-control.

The best moments for him were in the cafeteria when Zayn was laughing with his friends. The genuine grin that appeared on Zayn's face lit up Liam's entire life, no matter how brief the moment was.  
  
Golden brown eyes twinkling under the dim neon lights, corners of his eyes crinkled with the force of his laugher, perfect teeth blindingly white even in the day time, Zayn's too adorable laugh echoing for hours afterwards in Liam's ears; that's how Liam loved him.  
  
Happy, loving life and just _there_.  
  
Today it was the same. Liam was sitting in the cafeteria, staring at his food, seemingly concentrating on eating his rather boring chicken sandwich. But his friends knew better. Liam was solely focused on the laughter from the next table, drinking in the happiness that poured from Zayn.  
  
But it stopped abruptly.  
  
Three words and Liam's world was ripped down the seams. Three words, harsh and uncalled for, aimed at Zayn Malik.  
  
'You disgusting fag.”  
  
Niall's and Louis' gasps of shock went unheard. Liam's head snapped up, staring unseeingly over their heads, those three words ringing in his ears. Without thinking, he pushed off the table, turning around with expressionless look on his face, but his eyes blazed with fury.

  
Niall and Louis flinched. They knew how terrifying this side of Liam was. Louis nodded at Niall and they both rose, moving to flank Liam on either side as he faced the girl who had spoken. An instantaneous grudge formed against this blonde bimbo who had dared to insult Zayn Malik.  
  
The entire table across from them were staring at Liam, Zayn included.  
  
Liam's eyes took a break from trying to burn the blonde girl and flicked to Zayn, whose eyes were filled with hurt, but was watching Liam curiously. White hot anger scalded through his veins aimed at the...the...animal who had _dared_ to hurt the most important person in his life.  
'What did you just say?' Liam murmured, voice dark, menacing.  
  
The blonde just rolled her eyes, 'What? He is a fag. It’s unnatural and ugh…wrong.'

As much as Liam wanted to spit out a ‘ _you’re unnatural and wrong!’,_ he figured it might be a tad childish in this case. But that didn’t stop the anger.

 

Liam's eyes flashed with a glowing heat, 'Do you know how much words like that hurt? Do you know how many people commit suicide over words that really should have no meaning? Who do you think you are to hurt people just because of _your_ opinion? Keep it to yourself. Get. Out. Get out before I really lose control. Expulsion or not, _girl,_ ’ He spat out the word, ‘or not, I will _burn_ you. I have no reservations.'  
  
Fear flickered in the girl's grey eyes, before she scampered away.  
  
The whole cafeteria was gaping at the normally mouse like Liam Payne, who had shown that he was indeed nothing of the sort. He had claws and sharp ones at that. He was clearly deathly if crossed.  
  
Zayn's best friend, Harry Styles was watching the sight with a raised eyebrow. Liam caught his green eyes, and asked a silent question.  
  
Harry frowned, trying to understand. Liam's anger dissipated and he just all out pleaded, trying to tell Harry without words just how much he cared for the dark haired boy who was almost in tears. Suddenly Harry's eyes widened, he too staring at Liam before a genuine smile spread across his face. A slight tilt of his head and Liam was this close to dancing with joy, _this_ close to picking up the curly haired lad and twirling him right around the school.

 

Niall and Louis each gripped one of Liam’s shoulders, offering silent comfort and encouragement. Liam smiled slightly at them before turning to the boy who hadn’t taken his eyes of him.  
  
He bent down to kneel in front of Zayn, looking deep into those tear filled eyes and trying to stop his heart from breaking for the sadness that pooled there.  
  
'Come on Zayn,' He said softly, holding out a hand.  
  
Zayn glanced at Harry, almost like for permission but Harry nodded enthusiastically, grinning at him with a wink. Surprised, Zayn let Liam gently tug him out of the still silent cafeteria.  
  
Having Zayn's hand in his was a dream come true for Liam, the soft skin warm and inviting. It was everything he had imagined yet oh so much more.  
  
Outside, Liam pulled Zayn to his car.  
  
'Sit. Please.' Liam instructed quietly, opening the door.  
  
Zayn just turned those burning gold eyes on Liam and he lost all power of speech, finding his shoes of utmost interest.

'Thank you.' The soft voice said, and there was a light touch on his arm.

 

The gratitude that rolled off Zayn in waves was enough for Liam to live on for the rest of his life. He smiled at the ground.

 

‘You’re welcome, I guess.’

 

‘ _Liam,_ ’ Zayn demanded, well requested really but to Liam it was a good as an order and his head shot up immediately.

 

Too terrified now to look into the older boy’s eyes, eyes that made him lose control on a _normal_ day, Liam stared at Zayn’s ear. He saw Zayn’s shoulders droop.

 

‘Why won’t you look at me?’

 

His eyes hastily flicked to saddened eyes and he found himself saying it before he could stop himself, voice resigned.

 

‘Because I’ve been in love with you for the past four years.’

 

Ah shit.

 

Liam screwed his eyes shut tight, knowing he had really stuffed up any chance he had of even continuing the fragile friendship that they had. Zayn's sharp intake of breathe echoed a million times louder right through him and he felt his Zayn-infused heart begin to shatter.  
  
Pieces flaked off, slowly but surely destroying any semblance of hope he had. Bit by bit, nothing more was left of his heart but broken shards, as fragile and temperamental as heated glass. One wrong word, one wrong move and it would be lost forever.  
  
'I've screwed everything up, haven't I?' Liam was able to say, after a silence stretched an eternity between them.  His eyes still stayed firmly closed.  
  
If Liam hasn't been hyper sensitive to anything and everything Zayn did, he wouldn't have caught the sliver of a whisper that changed his entire life.  
  
'No. You haven't.'  
  
He didn't dare open his eyes, terrified beyond anything that that those words had been a figment of his over active imagination.  
  
'What?' He asked, hardly daring to breathe.

'You haven't screwed anything up.' Zayn answered a little louder. A soft brush across Liam's jaw, 'Please open your eyes Liam.'  
  
Holding back the urge to shake his head and pout, Liam, millimeter by agonizing millimeter, lifted his eyelids, half expecting Zayn to have disappeared. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped him as he stared straight into the eyes that occupied his every conscious and unconscious second.  
  
Zayn took Liam's hand into his, playing with his fingers and staring at their interlocked hands, a startlingly beautiful contrast of light and dark.  
  
Liam watched in surprise as a tender smile twitched Zayn's full pink lips.  
  
'You know, I think I'm willing to give this a go.' He said, glancing up at Liam almost flirtatiously through his dark eyelashes.  
  
Liam would've said that his heart stopped but there was nothing left _of_ his heart.  
  
'Give us a go?' Liam asked, voice hoarse.  
  
Because Liam wasn't stupid. Liam knew what Zayn was trying to get at.  
  
'Yeah,' Zayn smiled wider.  
  
Um.  
  
Okay.  
  
So basically, Zayn Malik wanted to date him.  
  
Which.  
  
Well.  
  
Okay.

 

Yeah.  
  
He felt his lifeless heart give a dull thump.  
  
'You want to date _me_?' Liam blinked disbelievingly at the gorgeous boy playing with his hand.

Zayn chuckled, 'Is that so hard to believe Mr. Gorgeous?''  
  
Gorgeous?  
  
Liam suddenly had a boost of confidence, a teasing smile appearing on his face. He wanted Zayn to blush.  
  
'Oh so you think I'm hot?'  
  
Zayn shrugged, not falling into Liam's little trap.  
  
'Frankly, I've always thought so. At least, ever since you picked me up when I fell.'  
  
Another dull ba-thump from his heart.  
  
 'Zayn...' Liam took a deep breath, 'Would you like to go out for dinner on Saturday?'  
  
He could barely believe the words were actually coming out of his mouth, the dazed look on his face making Zayn giggle lightly.  
  
'Well that depends, Mr. Payne, are you willing to pay?'  
  
Liam lifted his other hand, brushing his thumb fondly over the soft skin of Zayn's cheek, secretly pleased when a light pink finally rose to the surface.  
  
'Of course, Mr Malik.' Then he dropped the teasing tone, 'You're so beautiful Zayn.'  
  
Honestly, although he meant it sincerely, he wanted to see Zayn blush again, ducking his head adorably.  
  
'Thanks.' He whispered and lifted his head, giving Liam that smile that he only usually gave someone who he thought was worth it.  
  
Liam knew from that moment that no matter what happened from then on, he and Zayn would be alright.  


Unbeknownst to both of them, Zayn's acceptance of the love that Liam was offering had warmed the fragile pieces of Liam's heart, gluing them together with Zayn's growing love woven between the heart strings, forever embedding a part of Zayn into Liam that made it near impossible for Liam to function daily without knowing Zayn was there with him and for him.  
  
So years from now, when we take a sneaky peek back into their lives, we'll see a quaint little house, three kids with Liam and Zayn at the head of the household. We'll see a perfectly meshed family that has the closest of bonds with each other. We'll see the three children growing up with no care in the word because really, come on, they have the best dads in the world.  
  
But most of all, we'll see Liam and Zayn, still madly in love at the ages of forty five and forty six, with that day at the car park imprinted permanently in their minds. Never forgotten. Never fading.  Unending. Eternal.  
  
Just like their love.


End file.
